Potter's Inferno
by Morning. xx
Summary: OneShot This is the final battle between Harry, and Voldemort, written before I read DH. Contains some character deaths, and some pairings listed inside. Credit for title goes to Dante.


Soo... this story is 'Potter's Inferno', and credit to the title goes out to... a poet, whose name escapes me right now, Dante? Well, I think the story went like this... His poem was called 'Inferno', and was often referred to as 'Dante's Inferno'... so... Why not call a scene from the last battle Potter's Inferno? Contains Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Tonks/Lupin, OC/Charlie. There's some sobbing, and some kissing, some intense battling, but nothing more than PG, unless your imagination is really, really graphic. This was written before DH came out, and it's set in year seven, in... June, or so. And... this was also written before we had our Ponctuation unit, so... some of the ponctuation is a little off.

* * *

Two groups stood on either side of a valley. There was a constant cracking noise as people Apparated and a low humming of massive wings as dragons circled or hovered.

A jet of red sparks went up on one side, which was then answered by a unanimous inferno of red sparks on the other. A loud crack and people Disapparated and then Apparated in the midst of their enemy. Hexes were fired every which way and people fell, screaming or just silently glassy.

A swirling vortex swung into position above everybody's heads where two figures stood. One with jet-black hair and green eyes, his handsome forehead marred by a lightning bolt-shaped scar. The other was barely human, red eyes were slit like a cat's and there was no nose to speak of, just slits that worked as nostrils.

"Say hello to your destiny." Hissed the creature as it shot red at the human.

"Hello Destiny." Replied the man cheekily.

"Insolence!" screamed the creature as it released a flash of light. "Obey me, Harry Potter. _Imperio!_"

Harry Potter stood extending his wand, "That doesn't work, Voldemort." He replied coldly.

They dueled and traded insults as the inferno below howled in one voice. _Pain!_ It screamed. _Sorrow! Hunger! Longing!_

Far below the vortex, a red haired girl fought. She fired hexes and jinxes with every breath and left a trail of carnage as she worked her way through the battle.

"Ron!" she screamed as a tall freckle faced male fell. "_Ron!_" she ran to him and collapsed at his side, "Ron!"

A brown haired girl cursed the woman who had felled him and Ron sat up straight, "Bloody 'ell, Gin. What happened?"

Ginny sobbed and threw her arms around her brother.

"Narcissus Malfoy cast _Crucio_." The brown haired girl told Ron. "But she's dead and the curse lifted.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said as he stood. "I'm OK, Ginny- Ginny?"

But Ginny had disappeared back into the torrent of fury, Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her quickly, "If my last words aren't I love you," he whispered to her as they parted. "I hope you'll understand that I was too busy killing them that got me."

Hermione laughed softly, "If you die, Ronald." She told him. "I will never forgive you."

They stood momentarily and then dispersed into the battle. Above even the vortex, a dragon flamed and a woman shrieked, "Flame, Wish, flame!"

On an isolated corner of the battle, a man with wolfish qualities was surrounded by more of the same,

"Filthy human spy!" howled one who appeared to be the leader. "Remus Lupin, how dare you sully the reputation of a werewolf?"

"Sully, sully, sully!" howled the other werewolves in chorus.

"I fight for what is right, Fenrir" Remus replied evenly, his misshapen body tense.

"Then die for that cause, _attack!_" Fenrir screamed as he threw himself at Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin fought for his life; hexing, scratching or biting. Werewolves fell dead at his feet. Finally it was just Fenrir and Remus that stood on that blood soaked patch of grass.

"Goodbye Lupin." Fenrir lunged at Lupin's jugular and bit down hard before Lupin could react. Remus Lupin fell down to the ground and crumpled while a woman whose heart was broken wailed.

"_No! Lupin, __NOOO__!" _She ran to the fallen werewolf. "_Avada Kedavra!_" she screamed at Fenrir.

"No, Lupin!" she fell to her knees beside Lupin and sobbed as Fenrir Greyback crumpled to the ground, "Please!" Her tears fell onto his still face that would never kiss her again.

His eyes flickered open, "I love you, Tonks." And then he died.

Tonks bowed her head and softly set up a shield around her and her dead lover, she kissed his blood-smeared lips gently.

People fell and were trampled by their own comrades or their enemies, screams of pain were many and victorious bellows were even more numerous. The humming wing beats of dragons vibrated the air and the grass rippled as they flew overhead.

The two figures still dueled on the crown of the vortex, spells firing ever which way and shouts and taunts flew along side them.

Below, the Order of the Phoenix fell. One by one, they perished, leaving fewer survivors then Death Eaters.

A flash of green light drew everyone's attention. The figure that crumpled had jet-black hair and green eyes, much to the dismay of the Order.

"Victory!" Howled Voldemort.

"No! NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" Screamed Tonks in anguish.

Ginny fell to the ground and wailed wordlessly while Ron clung to a lifeless Hermione sobs wracking his body. Kingsley Shacklebolt struggled in the arms of his captor, Rookwood. Dragons roared their anguish as they were shackled, and when they flamed five Stunners knocked them out. Their riders fought the people who had dragged them from the dragon, one particular red head fought to be with a beautiful blonde who sported a fatal wound to her stomach.

"Isabella!" he cried as he reached to her.

Isabella fell to the ground, clutching her belly as it bled. The red haired man screamed and threw his weight against his captor's arms. The arms released and he ran to Isabella, "No, no, NO!" he cradled her head in his arms. Slowly and tenderly, he kissed the still warm lips as his tears fell onto her frozen face. His thumb traced her cheek with infinite tenderness, and then his face twisted with rage.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed at the man who had held her, the man fell back and the red haired man allowed himself to be taken by a Death Eater.

"Goodbye Isabella." He whispered.

A semi-stunned green dragon roared in grief and bit the Death Eater chaining him down, the Death Eater died instantly and the dragon roared again in bitter agony. The other dragons took up his call and roared with infinite suffering.

The end was near . . .

* * *

Like? Yes, I know I killed Harry, but the bright side doesn't always come up! Isabella is a character in my (terrible) story called 'Flamel's Daughter'.


End file.
